emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6407 (27th November 2012)
Plot At the mineshaft, Declan is frustrated that the rescue workers don't seem to be doing much, but he is told they have to go slowly to avoid more casualties. Down the mine, Katie is in pain and winces as she rips material from her clothes to make a bandage for her injured leg. She gathers all of her strength and continues hauling herself through the tunnel, oblivious as small pieces of debris start to fall behind her. Katie stops to sip the water she has collected before continuing to drag herself along the tunnel. She calls out in terror as she hears a rumble and rocks begin to fall as the tunnel behind her collapses. Declan is crushed when he discovers there has been another tunnel collapse down in the mine, and he can't believe it when Megan turns up. Declan walks away, angry and frustrated that the rescue team don't seem to be doing anything. Megan forces him to the car to take him home. Later at the pub, everyone gathers to hold a candlelit vigil for Katie. When Declan hears what they're doing via a voicemail from Nicola, he heads over to The Woolpack and becomes angry towards everyone for behaving like it's a wake. However, he finds that he can't deny to Megan that he thinks Katie is dead. At the same time, deep in the mine, Katie is panicked and terrified as her phone runs out of battery and she sobs in the dark. Meanwhile, Charity is insensitive when Edna brings Tootsie into work, anxious before her operation. Edna is delighted when Jimmy says that he is increasing her hours back up to three days a week again. Edna says a reluctant goodbye to Tootsie before her operation as an empathetic Brett promises to look after her. She is later relieved when Brett explains the op went well, but she is uneasy when he gives her the interim bill. At the pub, a worried Edna contemplates a credit card application form. Elsewhere, Bernice is privately having doubts about Steve, Val is concerned about Amy as Pollard reminds her that Kyle's birthday is approaching, Laurel and Ashley try to warn Bernice not to spoil Gabby with too many gifts, while Kerry thinks that Amy should send Kyle a birthday present. Cast Regular cast *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Macey - Sammy Winward *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jude Watson - Andy Wear Guest cast *Team Leader - Stephen Casey *Brett Harrison - Gideon Turner *Rescue Worker - James Hedley Locations *Field *Mineshaft *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Backroom and public bar *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception, cages and consulting room *Home Farm - Office and living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,370,000 viewers (21st place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes